Talk:Wu Zi Mu
Rename I have decided to rename this page to "Woozie" as it is the more common name. Chimpso (Talk) 05:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :If that's merely your basis, then we should move The Truth to Truth, Jizzy B. to Jizzy, Ken Rosenberg to Rosie (in GTA SA, at least) and Carl Johnson to CJ. The reason why Sweet's article is name as such is that he barely mentions his real name, or he doesn't even use it, apart from occasional uses of "Johnson", but he mainly uses "Johnson" referring to both him and Carl. I don't think "Melvin Harris" or "Lance Wilson" was even used at all; only mentioned in the credits. Woozie is simply a nickname, and a shortened version of "Wu Zi Mu". It's a short form. By the way, I think "Mu" is a surname; if we did it like this, we would disregard his surname. If this is such, we then shouldn't give other character article surnames. Move will be undone. Masterpogihaha 05:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually if you have a look here you will find that Gboyers actually made this policy up. I agree with you (that we should have the real names as article titles) but It seems that we have to do it differently. Chimpso (Talk) 06:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Wu Zi Mu's "Blindness" I DON'T THINK WOOZIE IS ACTUALLY BLIND HE IS FAKING IT TO LURE HIS ENEMIES INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY AND FOR HIS OWN SAFETY ENEMIES ARE LESS LIKELY TO ATTACK HIM IF THEY THINK HE IS BLIND. MY THEORY IS BACKED UP BY TWO PIECES OF EVIDENCE: '''EXHIBIT 1 '''WU ZI MU DRIVES A CAR IN THE MISSION HE IS INTRODUCED IN, HE DRIVES LIKE A PERSON WHO ISN'T BLIND. IF HE WAS BLIND HE WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DRIVE WITH THAT SKILL. '''EXHIBIT 2 '''WU ZI MU FIRES A GLOCK AT DA NANG BOYS IN THE MISSION MOUNTAIN CLOUD BOYS HE CAN ACCURATELY SHOOT AT THEM LIKE A PERSON WHO IS NOT BLIND. IF HE WAS BLIND HE WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO OPERATE A GUN. SO IN CONCLUSION I DON'T THINK WU ZI MU IS REALLY BLIND.Andrew nicholson 21:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) are you really dumbass m a r k u s (talk) 10:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Um... You're an idiot... Are you kidding? Woozie is blessed with unbelievable luck according to the Triad. Do you even listen to the story? Plus, in the mission Mountain Cloud Boys Woozie clumsily runs into a wall and falls over when he is with only Carl. So do you get it now? OR DO I HAVE TO TALK LIKE THIS? TheFunkyWorm96 09:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it ever stated whether Wu Zi Mu was born blind? Is it ever explicitly stated in-game whether Wu Zi Mu was or was not born blind? I have personally played very little of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and therefore I am not sure about this. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:34, September 3, 2015 (UTC)